denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Parodies
The people doesn't know what religion Youngsoon Yang believes. But the author has read the Bible. Therefore, the author often puts parodies of the Bible in his works. MAAT The name Maat comes from the Maat. And the word Maat is Egyptian mˤ3t origin. Iron Dog Is No Registration The word Gwangmu comes from the era name of Korean Empire Gwangmu (광무, 光武). It means "shining and martial". The word Enoch comes from the Enoch (ancestor of Noah) or Enoch (son of Cain). Enoch is Hebrew חֲנוֹךְ origin. It means "initiated". The word Ssaurabi comes from the Ssaurabi. Rami Record *(1) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1) ~ (5)) **The motif of Church of Madonna is Catholic Church. ***Mother Madonna comes from the pope of Catholic Church. ***John comes from the Saint Joseph. And the John comes from the John the Baptist. John is Hebrew יוֹחָנָן‎ origin. It means "Graced by Yah". And his shape is comes from the Gautama Buddha. ***Joshua comes from the Jesus. And the Joshua comes from the Jehoshua. Jehoshua is Hebrew יְהוֹשֻׁעַ origin. It means "Yahweh is deliverance" or "opulence". In Denma, he's first mentioned in the Yael Road (9). ***Madonna comes from the Mary, mother of Jesus's one of the many other names and titles "Our Lady", and its Medieval Italian Madonna origin. In Denma, she's first mentioned in the Savoy Gaal (10). ***Crucifixion ***Joshua's 12 apostles comes from the apostles. ***The love and retribution refers to be quoted from the Bible, the New Testament part, which emphasized love, and the Old Testament part, which emphasized retribution. ***Pastoral visitation comes from the Pastoral visitation. ***The baby priest comes from the Samanera. In Denma, it's first mentioned in the Sixteen (29). ***The name Thomas comes from Thomas. And the word Thomas is Biblical Greek Θωμᾶς origin. It means "twin". **Virgo intactium refers to the Latin virgo intacta origin. It means "a girl or woman whose hymen hasn't been broken". And -ium is Latin origin. **Il-sung Cultural Center *(2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (6) ~ (10)) **1-307A District 3-48 comes from the Korean peninsula. It has been divided into Communist camps and Free camps, and the people escaping from the north are called defectors in the south. **The lender's line "Even though my foe who killed my parents I forgave, it's a human mind that I can't forget the people who cheat my money." refers to the famous saying of the Niccolò Machiavelli's treatise The Prince. **Mephisto refers to the Mephistopheles. **The name angel doesn't comes out. Sambanyijo, a similar existence appears. **Maoji Coal Mine refers to the Aoji Coal Mine. **Sunlight Policy refers to the Sunshine Policy. Denma In the new English version, unlike the original version and old English version, there're may the parody change in the lines. (★) A Dog of Pamana *(1) **The word Denma refers to the Japanese てんま Tenma. It's the abbreviation of てんません Tenmasen. In Japan, it means "large sculling boat". **The word Savoy comes from the Savoy. **The word Dike comes from the goddess Dike (ˈdiːkeɪ or ˈdɪkiː)'s English pronunciation Dike (dáik). Dike is Greek Δίκη origin. It means "justice". And Dike and Dyke are also comes from the English word Dike / Dyke. They means "ditch", "embankment", "waterway" etc. And then, Dyke means "lavatory". **The word Urano refers to the English Urano-, it means "of heaven". **The word Quanx refers to the 퀑 (Kwong), which is The last line of the Youngsoon Yang's previous work, Parallel Lives Episode 110 (Korean). Also, it seems like it's name is come from quantum, because Quanx is related to the laws of physics. *(2) **The word Terra comes from the Terra. It's Latin, English origin. It means "earth". But it isn't certain that this is the Earth. **The word Cell comes from the Cell. Because Bon refers to the Bone. Captain Hardok *(1) **The word Edoms refers to the Edom. Edom is Hebrew אדום origin. It means "red". **The word Recca refers to the Lech-Lecha. It's Hebrew לֶךְ-לְךָ origin. It means "go" or "leave". **The word Hardok refers to the Haddock of The adventures of Tintin and Harlock of Captain Harlock. *(2) **Min-G's motif is based on Minzy, a former member of 2NE1. Because Youngsoon Yang is her fan. **King (패왕, 霸王, Paewang) refers to the Xiang Yu's one of the nicknames Ba Wang (霸王, 패왕, Paewang). It means "conqueror of Western Chu". *(4) **The word Kadesh refers to the Kadesh, to the Hebrew Kadesh-Barnea. The Kadesh-Barnea means "the holy place of the desert of wandering". **The word Barnea refers to the Barnea, to the Hebrew Kadesh-Barnea. The Kadesh-Barnea means "the holy place of the desert of wandering". **The Avatar comes from the Avatar. *(6): The knot is purple. This color comes from the color of Sinis's knot from Parallel Lives Episode 23 (Korean). *2. A.E. link: The word Hador refers to the Hathor. It's Greek Ἅθωρ origin. It means "mansion of Horus". Eve *link **The word Eve comes from the Eve. **The word Yahwah refers to the Yahweh. Eve Rachel *(1) **The name Rachel comes from the biblical character Rachel. And the word Rachel is Hebrew רָחֵל origin. It means "ewe". **The word Bon refers to the Bone. Because Cell comes from the Cell. *(2): The word Apple comes from the Apple. It means the tree of the forbidden fruit of Bible. *(3): Expired deliverer's line "I made it! I survived! Silverquick, you bloody bastards!" refers to a famous line "I'm alive! I'm alive!, Verona, you motherfucker!" of the film Crank. Blackout The title comes from the English origin. It means "Power outage". If Ephraimite Quanx uses E.M.P., there will be a blackout. *(1): The cartoon that Denma is looking at. It's Orobo Batoo, Vitamin's webtoon of Yahoo! Cartoonworld. *(2): The word Ephraimite comes from the Ephraimite. *(3): The name Adam comes from the biblical character Adam. And the word Adam is Hebrew אָדָם origin. It means "man" and "a person". *(4) **The shape of the Ring bald resembles Sun Wukong. **The name El comes from the El. And the word El is Hebrew אל origin. It means "god". **The name Big four (사천왕, 四天王) comes from the Four Heavenly Kings. **The name Pax Industries refers to the Pax. It's Latin origin. It means "peace" and "periods of regional peace". *(5): The name Matthew comes from the biblical character Matthew. And the word Matthew is Hebrew מתתיהו origin. It means "Gift of Yahweh". *5. A.E. (1) **The name Arcel refers to the biblical character Asher. And the word Asher is Hebrew אָשֵׁר origin. It means "blessed", "happy", "lucky". **The name Ballack comes from the biblical character Balak. **The old English version's name of Jet, Zet comes from the alphabet Z (zet in Dutch). *(2) **Yahwah's line "You're useful, so I'll make you an offer you can't refuse." refers to a famous line "I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse..." of the film The Godfather. Band of Brothers The title comes from the TV series Band of Brothers. *link **The word SAMICK comes from the Samick. **The narrator's line "get spanked!" (궁디팡팡, Gungdipangpang) means the cute Korean word for hitting the butt. It's refers to the Japanese お尻ペンペン. Yael Road 로드 (Rodeu) of the title, it means both lord and road. So 로드 of the Korean title has ambiguous words. *(1) **The name Yael comes from the biblical character Jael or Yael. And the word Yael is Hebrew יָעֵל, origin. It means ibex. **The national memorial refers to the Mount Rushmore. **The name Pico refers to the Pico-. **The word Negev comes from the Negev. It's Hebrew נגב origin. It means "south", "badlands". *(2) **The word Nectar comes from the Nectar. **The names Deca, Hecto refers to the Deca-, Hecto-. **The deep-seated tension due to stature refers to the Loser's Revolt (Korean). *(5): The word Gihon comes from the Gihon. *(6): The word Devarim comes from the Devarim. It's Hebrew דברים origin. It means "words". *(7): The name Aaron comes from the biblical character Aaron. And the word Aaron is Hebrew אַהֲרֹן origin. It means "a teacher" or "lofty" or "mountain of strength". *7. A.E. (2) **The song Denma sings is G-Dragon's Heartbreaker. **The name Edrei comes from the biblical place name Edrei. And the word Edrei is Hebrew אֶדְרֶ֫עִי origin. It means 'very great mass', 'cloud', 'mighty; strength'. Supervisor Bahel's How to Kill *Bahel's line "The harder you pull, the harder it sticks." refers to the Domitos's line "The harder I tried to loosen the knot, the more I get tightened my neck." of the Parallel Lives Episode 29 (Korean). Mandragora *9. A.E. link **Georg filter refers to the Scouter of the Dragon Ball. **The word Maruta comes from the Maruta. It's Japanese まるた maruta origin. It means "log". *(1) **The name Naomi comes from the biblical character Naomi. And the word Naomi is Hebrew נָעֳמִי origin. It means "the lovable," or "my delight". **The word Mandragora refers to the Mandrake. **The Bethel Sister's house comes from the Bethel. And the word Bethel is Hebrew בֵּית אֵל origin. It means "house of God". *(2) **Goel Orthodox Church. The name Goel refer to the Goel. And the word Goel is Hebrew גאל origin. It means "redeemer". **The old English version's name of Even, Evan comes from the Evan. And the John is Hebrew יְהֹוחָנָן origin. It means "Yahweh is gracious". *Note: Beer-Lahai-Roi Imitatros, A Mimicry-species: The Beer-Lahai-Roi Imitatros comes from the Beer-lahai-roi. And the word Beer-lahai-roi is Hebrew בְּאֵ֔ר בְּאֵ֥ר לַחַ֖י רֹאִ֑י origin. It means "well of the Living One that seeth me". And Imitatros is derived from imitation. Savoy Gaal *11. A.E. link: Golden hair's face and he doesn't like it when someone is behind his back. It's refers to the Duke Togo of Golgo 13. *(1) **The name Gaal comes from the biblical character Gaal. And the word Gaal is Hebrew גַּעַל origin. It means "rejection" or "loathing" or "beetle". **The name Hannah comes from the biblical character Hannah. And the word Hannah is Hebrew חַנָּה origin. It means "grace" or "favor". **Boyle resembles Jun-ha Jeong. link (Korean) **The word Transcriptome comes from the transcriptome. *(2): The song Edrei sings is Crazy Kiya Re of Dhoom 2's OST. *(3): The word Pentagon comes from the pentagon. It means "the shape with five sides". Their symbol is a star in a pentagon. *(4): The old English version's name of Edel, Ithel comes from the biblical place name Ithelite (Ithelita). *(10) **The name Madonna comes from the Mary, mother of Jesus's one of the many other names and titles "Our Lady", and its Medieval Italian Madonna origin. **Me-thu'-sha-el comes from the biblical character Methushael. And The word Me-thu'-sha-el is Hebrew מְת֫וּשָׁאֵל origin. It means "champion of El"; "man of God". **Gaal's line "You may forgive your family's foe, but you never forget the asshole who cheat your money." refers to the famous saying of the Niccolò Machiavelli's treatise The Prince. *(12): The song on new version is Rick Astley's song Never Gonna Give You Up, released in 1987. (★) The song on old version, Danbal Meori(Short Hair) by Yong-pil Cho, a famous Korean singer, released in 1979. *(13): The name Mirai Datsu is comes from the Mirai Nagasu, a Japanese American figure skater. link (Korean) And the word Mirai is Japanese みらい Mirai origin. It means "future". However, the author didn't know the meaning of the name at the time of making this character. *(24): The word Panta rhei comes from the Panta rhei. It's Greek Πάντα ῥεῖ origin. It means "everything flows". This is the idea of Heraclitus. *(30): Azio's nose looks like a penis. And his one junior Savoy says "Wow, boss! That's an intense new look!" *(36): Jia Moters is refers to the Kia Motors. *(37): The name Gora refers to the Korah. And the word Korah is ancient Hebrew קֹרַח origin. It means "baldness" or "ice", "hall", "frost". *12. A.E. link **The word CS24 comes from the GS24. **"Gargle Gargle" (국적국적, Gukjeokgukjeok). It's a sound effect when it comes to sex in NudlNude. Sixteen *(1) **The bread that Edel gave to O was Hwangnam-ppang. **The name O comes from the O. *(2): The name Ham comes from the biblical character Ham. And the word Ham is Hebrew חָם origin. It means "warm", "hot", and "hence the south". And also an Egyptian word meaning "black". *(4) **The new version, Purgatory comes from the purgatory. (★) The name of old version is Jeonghwawon (정화원, 正化院). **Madonna's Bible refers to the Bible. *(5): The name Nell refers to the biblical character Ner. And The word Ner is Hebrew נֵר origin. It means "candle" or "lamp" or "light". *(6): Ham's line "Anything over 60 Kilos, prepare yourself for a-- monster!" refers to the speaking "The short man is... loser!" of the Loser's Revolt (Korean). *(7) **The House of Royal Tombs comes from the 대릉원 (Daereungwon) (Korean), the Ancient Tombs of the Shilla Dynasty, located in Gyeongju City, South Korea. **The Guardian priest wears a suit with the distinctive decorations on their chest. These decorations looks like faucets, and in faucet (수도꼭지, Sudokkokji) and nipple (젖꼭지, jeotkkokji) the word handle (꼭지, kkokji) is in common uses in Korean. This setting is old. This is the first time it appears in the Iron Dog Is No Registration (1998). It also appears in Rami Record (2008). After that, it appears in Denma (2010). The old English version is appears in 2014, and the new English version is appears in 2017, so it's extremely old. **The name Gabriel comes from the angel Gabriel. And the word Gabriel is Hebrew גַּבְרִיאֵל origin. It means "God is my strength" or "man of god". **The name Shimei comes from the biblical character Shimei. And the word Shimei is Hebrew שִׁמְעִי origin. It means "famous" or "hear me (El or Jah)". *(10): The Nut (Nuit) comes from the Nut, the goddess of the sky in the ancient Egyptian. And the word Nut is Egyptian Nwt origin. It means "sky". *(11) **The word Ahaziah comes from the biblical character Ahaziah. And The word Ahaziah is Hebrew אֲחַזְיָהוּ origin. It means "Yah holds", or "Yah sustains". **Z-Dragon's name motif is said to be based on G-Dragon, a member of Big Bang. Because author is seems to fan of YG Entertainment. **The motif of the Madonna's birthday is Christmas. *(14) **The name Bayeux comes from the Bayeux. **The name Reps of Zedekiah brigade comes from the biblical character Zedekiah. And the word Zedekiah is Hebrew צִדְקִיָּהוּ origin. It means "Yahweh is my righteousness". **The name Caleb Brothers comes from the biblical character Caleb. And the word Caleb is Hebrew כָּלֵב origin. It means ""raging with canine madness". **The name Hormah comes to the biblical city Hormah. And the word Hormah is Hebrew עברית origin. It means "ban" or "devoting to utter destruction". *(16) **The private worship refers to the worship. It means sex. This is comes from the ancient religions. **The revival assembly refers to the revival assembly. *(19) **Ran's name motif is said to be based on Ran, who's the protagonist of webtoon Ran's Formula, which is Youngsoon Yang's one of former works. Ran causes events by using the causality, like Ran of Denma. **The causality comes from the causality. **Ran's face is similar to the author Youngsoon Yang's face. In the fan meeting, on September 17, 2017, Time to meet god Yang, brother Yang, Mr. Yang was opened. From there the author admitted that it's right. *(24) **The name Korah refers to the biblical character Korah. And the word Korah is ancient Hebrew קֹרַח origin. It means "baldness" or "ice", "hall", "frost". **The name Balak comes from the biblical character Balak. And the word Balak is Hebrew בָּלָק origin. It means "devastator" or "one who lays waste". *(25): The word Toshka comes from the Egyptian place name Toshka (توشكى). *(29): The word Tear comes from the Tear. Because his nickname is the Ripping Thunder. *(36) **The word prison Abronah comes from the biblical place name Abronah. Abronah is Hebrew עַבְרֹנָה‎‎ origin. It means "passage". **The word Mayork refers to the Japanese まよく Mayoku. It means "luckly". *(37): The word 사다수(Sadasoo) refers to the Samdasoo (삼다수). *(48): The word Tahpenese royalties comes from the the biblical character Tahpenes. And the word Tahpenes is Greek Θεκεμιμας or Θεχεμινας origin. It means "the wife of the king". *12. A.E. (4): Gatsu, Max, and Balak's position reminds people of the story of the Gudo and the 2 captains of the Internal Affairs in the 1001 fifth story. Marionette The title comes from the Quanx ability Marionette and Bahel. Because in (3), Bahel also killing people under the name of Mama, to fill the quota on false hope of being free. So Marionette has ambiguous meaning. Pigear The title comes from the extraterrestrial life Pigear. *(2) **The name Hoon comes from the Kim Hoon of Robot Taekwon V. Because Jet's hair shape comes from the Astro Boy. **Jet's hair shape comes from the Astro Boy. Because Hoon's name comes from the Kim Hoon of Robot Taekwon V. *(7): The word Pigear refers to the pig + ear or piggier. *(8): Jet's line "A sucker punch for a sucker!" refers to the Connidas's line "Next is unexpected sucker punch that stabs the most important opponent in the fight!" of the Parallel Lives Episode 11 (Korean). *(13): Hoon's line "I am coming for you. (지금... 만나러 갑니다., Now... I'm going to see you.)" refers to the Japanese film Be With You's Japanese (Korean translation) title いま、会いにゆきます (지금, 만나러 갑니다., Now, I'm going to see you.) *(27): The word Jet means astrophysical jet in English. Jet can make a black hole. *(31): Mu's line "I grew up.. Watching... his back..." refers to the Theseus's line "I've been thinking about how feel of father... I think it might be something like Connidas's back." of the Parallel Lives Episode 3 (Korean). *14. A.E. (3): The name Uriel comes from the Uriel. And the word Uriel is Hebrew אוּרִיאֵל origin. It means "fire or flame of God"' or "my light is God". God's Lover The title comes from the phrase of Minzy's twitter profile God's Lover. This phrase isn't uses in 2017. In the fan meeting described above, the author said that, he was delighted to receive a his Twitter follow from Minzy, and at that time he had to prepare for the next episode after Pigear, so he named the next episode to God's Lover among the phrase in her profile. *(4): The name Camael comes from the angel Camael. And the word Camael is Hebrew חַמּוּאֵל or קְמוּאֵל origin. It means "anger/wrath of God" or "God is risen", "one who sees/stands before God". *(9): The beer Korah drinks is like Guinness. *(15): A.N.G.E.L. This mark is eye-shaped, resembling the eye of providence, which symbolizes the Illuminati, and the A.N.G.E.L. project itself is reminiscent of VeriChip, an integrated system that claims to be conspiracy theory advancing the Illuminati. *(16): ee Mart. It's refers to the E-mart, the largest retailer in South Korea. *(17): 32 ICE. It's refers to the Baskin-Robbins 31. *(19): BURGERBANG. It's refers to the Burger King. *(21) **TRANS PERM 3 **Zunny **BY the WAY 24 **Wax *(24): Cup noodle Phoo. It's refers to the Shin Cup, the cup noodle version of Shin Ramyun. Because the false friend of chinese character 辛 (신, Shin, spicy) is Hangul 푸 (Phoo). Category:Content